The Unthinkable
by slytherinxpride
Summary: Edward and Bella enjoy a lovely afternoon in their meadow. That is, until the 'unthinkable' happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this kind of just came to me in Math class and I felt that I needed to write it down. And I realize that the beginning is similar to the meadow scene in Twilight, but the point is that, in this story, Edward and Bella are alone together in the meadow very often.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters and locations in this story belong to the brilliant Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward POV

I unbuttoned my shirt, to expose my pale, cold chest, and lay down on the grass. I closed my eyes and let the warm rays of the sun bathe my body, setting my skin ablaze with shimmering crystals. I could hear and smell Bella coming near me, and heard her as she sat down on the grass next to me. I could feel my lips pull up into a smile as I felt her warm hand slowly stroking my arm, my wrist, my hand, my fingers. Ah, Heaven.

It had become something that the two of us would do quite often. We would come to the meadow, our meadow, when it became sunny. We would sit on the grass and just enjoy each other's presence. We scarcely talked. Bella would usually gaze at me as I lay contently in the grass, and lightly touch my glistening skin. She was making sure I was real, was what I guessed. She probably thought that if I was tangible to her, I would be real. Not a dream. Not a nightmare. But I was a nightmare, she just wouldn't accept that.

I usually would find myself humming a tune that I composed on the piano. Bella inspired a majority of these tunes. But how could Bella not inspire my compositions? She was my world. She was the thing that mattered to me the most. She was the person who showed me that true love could exist, and that I could not exist without true love. She was the only human who I could be completely myself with, and she did not shun my family and me when she learned about the beasts that we were. She was my Bella, and I loved her dearly.

I slowly opened my eyes to gaze at Bella. Her beautiful brown eyes were starring at my skin, as usual. No matter how many times she had seen me in the sunlight, the effect never ceased to surprise here. Her fingertips were gently gliding down my forearm, and a few strands of hair were falling into her eyes. I took the hand that was not in Bella's grasp to reach up and tuck these strands behind her hair. Her eyes met mine and she smiled.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, returning her smile.

"Just about how far that we have come," She replied simply.

I knew exactly what she meant. Our relationship had been a whirlwind of emotions. It had been hard to be around her at first, with her blood smelling so dangerously delicious to me. Now, I could be close to her, and control my urge to drink from her. It still frightened me to be alone with her of course. What if I accidentally lost control? I couldn't think of that, not now.

I reached up and stroked her cheek, affectionately. The beautiful pink tint appeared on her cheeks, and the smell of her blood increased, making my head spin. I had no idea how Bella could feel so safe around a vampire, let alone a vampire that was so desperately attracted to her blood. That was just another thing I loved about my Bella-her bravery.

I sat up, and scooted on the grass until I was directly in front of Bella. Her eyes locked with mine, and I leaned in to kiss her warm lips. She returned the kiss, and before it got too intense, I forced myself to pull my face away from hers. I looked at her and saw disappointment flash in her face. I chuckled and stroked her hair.

I looked up to the sky and sighed. It was starting to get dark. Charlie would expect Bella home before long, and I wanted to respect her father's wishes.

"I guess we should head back home now, love." I stated.

A sigh escaped her lips and she nodded. We both stood up, and I took her hand in mine. It still shocked me that she did not pull away, due to the cold temperature of my skin. We made our way back to the woods. I let go of her hand briefly, and was about to pull her onto my back when I saw her fall to the ground.

"OW!" She yelled. I did not need to ask her if she was hurt. The sweet, delicious smell of her blood increased with hundreds of times more strength than it smelled before. I turned around to see if she was alright. She was sitting on the ground, examining a large gash on her right hand. With every step I took towards her, the smell of her blood magnified. How foolish it had been of me to skip hunting with Jasper and Carlisle the previous night!

I stopped breathing, but her magnificent scent was embedded in my nostrils. I took her uninjured arm and helped her up off the ground. Her face was extremely pale; I knew this because she loathed the smell of blood. I then took her right hand to examine it. Scarlet blood oozed from a deep gash in the center of her palm. The blood dripped off from her hand and onto my arm. I hadn't hunted in about a week. Bella was in an extremely dangerous situation. Without thinking I slowly leaned my head closer to her wound.

"Edward…" Bella whimpered. I looked up at her briefly, and when I did this her eyes widened in shock. She could see what I was about to do, and fear suddenly crossed her face. "Edward, no. You can resist this."

Ha! She was so very wrong. For some idiotic reason I allowed myself to breathe once more. Of course the moment I inhaled a slight wind blew, making the scent of Bella's open wound hit my nostrils with such a force that I almost fell backwards. Before I knew what I was doing my lips pressed to her palm, and I drank. Oh, the taste! It was far better than I had remembered, especially in this great abundance. It was simply incredible.

I could vaguely hear Bella screaming my name over and over, but my mind was elsewhere. Part of my mind yelled, _'Edward! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!'_ I knew this was a horrible, horrible mistake, but I couldn't stop. The blood that went past my lips was the most glorious thing that had ever entered my body.

Bella's yells seemed to quiet, but it could have just been the larger part of my mind learning to block them out. The blood never lost its astounding taste, no matter how much I drank. In fact, it seemed as though the taste was getting better, with every drop that entered my mouth. Finally the last drop of her blood went past my lips. I lifted my lips off of her palm and looked up. Her lifeless brown eyes, as large as saucers, were starring at me. That was when I realized what I had just done.

I fell to my knees, taking Bella's lifeless body in my arms and cradling it like a small child. My body heaved with tearless sobs. I so desperately wished that I had the ability to produce tears. I so desperately wished that I had not succumbed to the beast, that I thought I had learned to control.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I would really appreciate some reviews. Positive or negative, I just want to know what you all thought of this. I'm not really sure how far I'm going to go with this story, I just felt that I needed to get this part written, for my enjoyment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I have decided to go along with this story for at least one more chapter. I got a couple people asking me when this story takes place. I don't really have a specific time. I was thinking maybe between Twilight and New Moon, but I'm not completely sure. I don't think the time really matters. Just know that in this story Edward thought that he was completely under control around Bella, but obviously he was wrong.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

EDWARD POV

I stayed on the ground, with Bella's body in my hands for an immeasurable amount of time. It could have seconds, days or years. All I know is that with every passing second, the pain grew worse and the whole in my heart grew larger. How could I have let her die? Actually, the more appropriate question would be, how did I kill the love of my existence?

I lifted my head up from where it was resting on Bella's still chest, and looked into her eyes. They were frozen open with shock, and fear in them. The unbearable truth hit me once more. I would never see her eyes full of any other emotion. I would never hear her voice, or her beautiful laughter. I would never hear her heartbeat again, which was one of my favorite sounds in the world. I would never have my Bella again.

How was I going to exist without her?

I answered my question in my mind. I wasn't. I wasn't going to be able to exist without Bella. Sweet, loving, caring Bella. The person who had shown me love and companionship. The person who had accepted me for the monster that I am. And how did I repay her? I stripped her life away, in the most cruel, brutal manner possible. I was the most awful, selfish creature that had ever walked this planet.

After another immeasurable stretch of time, I decided that it was time to take some action. Charlie was probably already putting search parties out for his daughter. Another pang of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. What had I done to my family? We would have to move away from Forks at once. I had violated the treaty with the Quileutes.

With these thoughts in my mind I slowly got up from the cold ground, Bella still firm in my grip. I started running, as fast as I possibly could force myself. I couldn't leave Bella's body alone, on the dirty ground of the woods. Who knew how long it would take the police to find it? The meadow was so far out in the woods, that even if the police knew to look in that particular stretch of woodland, they would probably give up far before they would stumble across my Bella.

I lifted my face up from Bella's lifeless gaze, and let the cool air hit my face, as I ran the familiar path that I had ran so many times before. Running was usually one of my favorite activities. It cleared my mind of any thoughts; good or bad. When I ran, I only focused on my destination, not on anything else that might be happening. This solution might have worked had I not been holding Bella's deceased body. This time, my mind seemed unable to focus on anything but the catastrophe that had recently occurred.

My feet effortlessly glided over the hard earth. My thoughts now wandered to how I was going to handle the situation at hand. How was I going to tell my family of the horror that I committed? How were they going to react? Where would my family flee? And most importantly, how would I cease to exist?

My feet started to slow, as my destination came into view. As I had no idea how long I had been gone or what the current time was, I had no idea who would be home. I walked up the porch steps lightly, and gently pushed the door open with Bella's body cradled in my arms.

JASPER POV

I sat in our family room with a poetry book open to one of my favorite poems. Esme entered the room and I gave her a quick smile. She returned the smile, but I felt that her emotions consisted of nervousness and anxiousness. I shot her a small wave of calm, and she threw me an appreciative smile.

I, of course knew why she felt like this. Edward had left almost 2 days ago, to spend some time alone with Bella. He had not come home, or contacted us at all since he left. The other family members were in their rooms, and I could feel that they all too were nervous. I tried to calm all of them, but it was difficult to calm 5 vampires, when I wasn't feeling too calm myself.

I slowly got up from the couch, and closed my book. I was planning on going up to my room to spend some time with Alice, when I was knocked on my knees. Pain. Guilt. Emptiness. Sorrow. All these emotions, and many more swarmed around me. It was, by far, the worst mix of emotions that I had ever felt from someone else. I tried to clear my mind, but the emotions overpowered me. Esme walked over to me, worry etched in her face.

"Edward…" I whispered out.

Her eyes widened with horror, and she rushed to the door. I finally got some of the emotions to leave my mind, and stood up to follow her. I was not prepared for what I saw next.

Edward pushed open the front door, his face bowed, looking at the body that he held closely in his arms. I instantly recognized the body as Bella's, but I could not smell her as I usually did. That's when it hit me. Bella's heart was no longer pumping blood through her veins; she was dead.

"Oh, Edward," Esme's voice was soft and caring. She too, understood what had happened. "What happened?"

Edward stood in the doorway, silent, for the next couple of minutes; his head still bowed. I then noticed that Edward was covered in dirt; and there was a small amount of dried blood on his forearm. Slowly, very slowly, Edward lifted his head to look at us.

Esme and I both gasped when we looked into his eyes. It was not the expression that appeared in his eyes, that easily would have broke my heart if I saw it in any other circumstance. No. It was the crimson color of his eyes that had told Esme and myself exactly what had happened.

* * *

**Alright, thank you for reading. I would really appreciate some reviews, because those really want to make me want to write more. I have no idea what I'm going to do with this series. I have some ideas, but I have no idea how I'm going to write them. Reviews inspire me though hint, hint  
I also ask you to please be patient. School is slowly winding down, but for me that means a lot of last minute tests and projects. Also, my grandfather is extremely ill. So, if it takes me a while to update, I apologize, but my life is kind of hectic at the current time.**


End file.
